


Christmas times

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Reader Insert, bucky being cute and all, small language, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Reader and Bucky go shopping for Christmas gifts.





	Christmas times

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ If you like this story, feel free to leave any feedback and let me know! ♡

“I’m still not sure if this was good idea,” Bucky mumbled, his metal arm hidden under a leather jacket and gloves. The department store you were currently in was slowly getting more and more crowded with time. Typical for Christmas. The time of the year you loved so much and Bucky hated even more.

It took you a few hours of explaining how Christmas worked in 21st century and you could tell this whole Christmas spirit wasn’t really Bucky’s cup of tea. He didn’t celebrate Christmas much back in the 40’s; mostly because there was a war and he, as a soldier, didn’t have time for celebrating. Ever since he came back from Wakanda and you finally got together, he always spent Christmas somewhere on a mission while you stayed with your family, praying for his health.

This was the first year you had a chance to spent the winter time with your loved one so you felt a need to make this year his best Christmas ever. The holiday songs could be heard in the whole building, Mariah Carey blasting through the speakers.

“Trust me, Buck, you’ll love this. Just give it a try,” you pleaded, gripping his right hand in your left one, feeling the leather of the glove against your warm skin. You squeezed slightly. You could feel how tense he felt around all those people. He always preferred to be alone or at least around people he knew, a small amount of them at once. A fully crowded department store made him a little paranoid. He hated when he couldn’t have full control over his surroundings.

“Explain to me why I couldn’t wait at home,” he asked, looking at you from under the hood of his black hoodie.

“Y’know, you’re not a fugitive anymore, Buck. Plus a big beefy guy with a hoodie  _inside_  a building is kinda more suspicious,” you smiled and stopped walking, coming to stay in front of him with your hand still in his. Getting closer to him, you took his hood off. Bucky stood there, in the middle of a hall, and allowed you to ran your fingers through his dark brown hair, combing it to the back so it wouldn’t get into his beautiful steel blue eyes.

When you were done, you quickly kissed the corner of his mouth, feeling his beard against your soft lips, and said, “That’s better.”

A small smile crept on his handsome face.

“You really know how to make people feel better, Y/N.”

“Well, you have your superpowers and I have mine,” you showed him your wide smile, dimples appearing on both sides of your face.

Bucky was an amazing companion if he wanted to. Not a lot of the team understood how someone so cheerful, full of live and active could ever be with someone so quiet and closed. But there were no borders in your relationship. They didn’t know Bucky the way you did. He was truly an amazing person, even if you were the only one to see the sweet and kind side of him. The world still saw him as just a machine, an assassin who has dozens of deaths on his list.

Both of you were already used to the dirty look of people who were passing by you in the streets. Even when the government released a statement, making Bucky part of the Avengers, not fugitive anymore, it seemed people couldn’t forget so easily.

“Oh my God,” your voice went an octave higher as you let Bucky’s hand go, speed walking into Carter’s. The whole store was filled with baby stuff, from clothes to toys and necessities. Your mother’s instinct, despite not being a mother, kicked in instantly.

“Y/N-“

“Look at this, Buck,” you showed him a small reindeer overall into his face before quickly taking another overall, this time a small elf one, from the hanger, “this is so cute.”

“Y/N,” Bucky said again and again, he got interrupted.

“Oh God, Buck, look” you left the overalls in your lover’s hands, walking over to the blankets and holding a small red one with a reindeer holding a small sign with  _My first Christmas_ written on it.

“This is way too cute,” you awed, tilting your head to the side, holding the blanket in front of your face.

Bucky’s hand appeared on the top of the blanket, slowly taking it from you.

“Babe, we don’t have a baby,” Bucky finally said what he wanted.

“Yeah but we can always make one,” you answered, looking at him and winking.

“Huh?” he stilled completely, the overalls in his hands falling on the ground, “you would want a baby? With me?”

“I mean, I love you,” you turned around to put the blanket down, turning back to him and placing your hand on his left shoulder where the metal was connected with his skin, “and I can imagine a family with you. Wouldn’t you want one with me?”

He was speechless. Never in his life he imagined that after what he did and who he was, anyone would be keen on settling down with him. Yet here you were. A girl of his dreams, confessing something he would never thought about.

“’Kay, but first,” you mumbled after a few seconds of silence, “we need to buy Steve a gift. And Sam, even though he’s an annoying little cockroach.”

With that, you turned around, walking from the store. However, when no steps followed you, you turned around to see Bucky still standing where you left him.

“You coming?” a small smile formed on your lips to which Bucky shook his head and walked towards you.

“Yeah, you just…nevermind.”

* * *

“I was thinking about buying him a fluffy falcon,” you murmured, the blue shopping basket in your hand full of small gifts like candles, small figures of angels and reindeers, a few postcards and more.

Bucky was like a puppy. Quietly following your every step, agreeing to everything you said and rewarding passers-by with a dirty look whenever they gave him one, realizing who he was.

“A falcon?” he raised his eyebrows, stopping next to you as you stopped in front of a clothing rack full of Christmas themed sweaters.

“I mean, it would be interesting to see his reaction. Falcon getting a falcon,” you chuckled, “but it’s pretty lame, don’t you think?”

“Lame?”

“Yeah, lame,” you turned to him. Bucky was giving you a confused look, “oh, sorry. Basically, it means it’s not cool, it sucks.”

“How ‘bout giving him nothing, not like he deserves it.”

“Bucky,” you raised your voice at him, pouting, “you can’t just say that about your colleague and friend.”

“I’ve never said he’s my friend,” he looked you deathly in the eyes but you could see a small sparkle of amusement in his, blowing his own cover.

“Ha ha, you’re so funny,” you faked a laugh and continued to walk through the store. During shopping, Bucky snatched the basket from your hands, caring it while you looked at all the things they had.

The whole shopping spree was taking too long and your boyfriend started to become more and more impatient. Every time you stopped to look at something, he gently pushed you, indicating you to go away.

* * *

An hour later, you were busy looking at crimson red lingerie, a black lace covering the upper part of the bra as well as the pantie’s line. Bucky stood behind you, holding all your shopping bags, finally starting to enjoy the shopping when you mentioned that it was time for his gift.

He had no idea you just tricked him into going to the lingerie store with you so you could buy something nice for yourself. This whole  _new lingerie for your lover_   _as a Christmas gift_  was pretty old, in your opinion. You already had all gifts for him bought, he won’t be getting any during Christmas Eve.

“I was thinking about making Christmas cookies this year. Some Linzer cookies maybe, what do you think?” you asked. An elderly woman was looking at a blue piece of clothing on the other side of the table, face to face with you while Bucky was behind you, leaning against a wall.

“Please don’t,” he groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head even though you weren’t able to see him, “last time you made it, it was so hard every one almost broke their teeth. And that is something if even Steve and I had troubles with eating it.”

“Yeah, but I like it hard,” you whimpered, pouting as you put the underwear down, making eye contact with the woman in front of you who was frowning at you.

“What?” you blurted out at her. She shook her head and walked away, leaving you with scrunched brows.

“Y’know, Buck, it gets messy when it’s all soft and nice,” you turned to him, a big wide smile decorating his sculpted face as he quietly laughed at you, “and it leaves crumbs everyone. No one likes crumbs.”

“Okay,” he smiled at you and took your hand but not before he shoved the red lingerie in the basket without your notice.

“Saw you,” you turned your head to look up at him. Bucky responded with a small smile, quickly giving you a kiss on the temple as a way of saying  _sorry_ , the silence gesture telling you everything he wanted to say.

“Love you too,” he mumbled against the skin of your temple before pulling away.

After Bucky paid for the clothing, he’d chosen for you, receiving a slightly terrified look from the young boy behind the counter, you made your way out of the department store.

Finally, Bucky was free of the crowded building, a relieved sigh leaving his lips. As he was putting the bags in the car trunk with you, a quiet sentence slipped from his mouth, making you frown in confusion.

“What did you say?” you turned to him, trying to understand him.

Bucky’s metal hand gripped the open trunk door, this time free of his gloves which laid in the trunk. He looked at you with a soft expression, his lips twitched into a small smile and wrinkles appeared around his eyes. He was silent for a while, taking your hand into his flesh one and you could feel the warmth of his body radiating into you, making you smile at him subconsciously. That was the effect just his touch had on you.

“I said, I would love to.”

Your raised eyebrows let him knew you still didn’t understand what he meant. Bucky coughed a little before speaking again.

“I would love to start a family with you…one day,” his eyes flickered behind you for a moment before he looked at you again, only to see your smile slowly widening. Your whole face lit up with joy.

“Oh my God,” you jumped at him, surprising him with your arms around his neck as he quickly reacted, sneaking both of his hands on your lower back as you kicked your legs in air, “that’s amazing, Buck,” you screamed into his ear to which he laughed out loud.

You looked at him, connecting your lips in a slow caring kiss as your cold lips danced with his warm ones, both of you getting completely lost in one another.

After what felt like hours, he squeezed you one more time before letting go, allowing you to walk over the car into the passenger seat.

“Would prefer a boy, honestly,” you were blurting out one sentence after another, making Bucky smile for the whole ride as he listened to your quick talking, “girls are hard to raise, y’know. Puberty, boys and all that shit, it’s just hard.”


End file.
